


polaroids and blossoms

by bigbuffbee



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, i guess this is when they first sparked togetherness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbuffbee/pseuds/bigbuffbee
Summary: more so that Mirphy is big gay and just wanted to take more pictures of her





	polaroids and blossoms

“HeyTiff?” Mirphy called out as she was taking some photos of a blossoming tree.

“Yeah?” Tiff replied from where she sat under it. 

“Wanna go grab some lunch now?”

“Sure, that sounds great!”

They took a break and headed on over to the Astromoney coffee shop. Mirphy practically inhaled her sandwich while Tiff ate her muffin in a more.  _ Careful _ manner. They both shared a banana milkshake.

Tiff was working on a new album and Mirphy tagged her along while she was out doing nature shots in case they round up the perfect album cover to use. Haven’t gotten down to it, but close. The blossoms seem to be pointing at the right direction. So for the past hour and a half, Mirphy fidgeted around with different angles, positions, exposures, filters… okay it was less so for getting that snubby artistic point across and more so that Mirphy is big gay and just wanted to take more pictures of her.

With the food eaten, they exited and walked back to the park to resume snapping shots under this particular tree. 

“Mirphy?”

“Hm?” 

“How much rolls do you have left?” 

“Oh don’t worry bout it I packed along at least 7, Plenty enough.”

“I think this IS your 7th…”

“Huh? CRIKEY!” Mirphy looked over her camera, “I ONLY GOT 3 SHOTS LEFT!”

“Oh no! Should we go and get some more? Or even we could do this some other time?” 

“No no it’s fine I will make this work out!” 

“Mirphy.” Tiff stood up and placed her hand as closely she can reach her shoulder. “It’s okay, no need to fret”

:(

Tiff then moved her hand down to cover Murphy’s. 

:o

Intertwined her fingers together

:0

Held them up and kissed the back of her hand

** _:O _ **

she couldn’t believe it. That she was worthy of her grace? TIFF??

IS THIS ALSO MEAN TIFF BIG GAY  **TOO** ???

The last three photos were of selfies with the two. 

**Author's Note:**

> i like doing prompts


End file.
